The invention relates to grocery shopping carts and, more particularly, to an insulating compartment that lines an inside portion of a grocery cart's basket in order to provide insulation service for cold or frozen food and beverage merchandise during the duration a customer shops, checks out and leaves a grocery store.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.